Braithwaite family
The 'Braithwaite family '''is a faction within ''Red Dead Redemption 2. Background The Braithwaites are rivals with the opposing family; the Gray Family. At some time prior to 1899, the family moved into a manor, and allied themselves to the Lemoyne Raiders. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Tensions quickly arrise between the Van der Linde gang following their relocation to the Rhodes area. Following the theft of the Braithwaith's prized horses by the gang, the family kidnaps Jack. In retaliation for the kidnapping of one of their own, a party of 8 gang members assault Braithwaith manor. Battle for Braithwaith Manor The main line of the Braithwaite family is obliterated entirely by the Van der Linde gang after they kidnapped Jack Marston and gave him to Angelo Bronte. The gang, enraged by the double crossing of both the Gray family and Braithwaite family, march upon Braithwaite Manor demanding the safe return of Jack. Upon arrival, they are met by all the sons of Catherine Braithwaite, cousins and hired guns. This standoff descends into a bloody battle between the Braithwaite family and the gang. The gang eventually infiltrate the house and search all the rooms for Catherine Braithwaite. Some of her hired guns, sons and relatives remain in the house but are cleared out by Arthur Morgan, Dutch van der Linde, Hosea Matthews and John Marston. A boarded up room is presumed to be where Mrs Braithwaite is hiding but an onslaught of Braithwaite guns soon occurs, leading to Arthur along with other members of the gang to fight them off. After the wave of Braithwaites is fended off, Arthur and John find an alternative route into the room to find Catherine Braithwaite holed up in a walk in wardrobe of sorts. She is taken by Dutch and dragged down the stairs, kicking and wailing at the sight of her dead sons. She is dragged out in front of the manor and threatened with death if she does not reveal the location of Jack Marston. She eventually divulges that they gave the boy to Angelo Bronte and he is either in Saint Denis or on a boat to Italy. The gang leave Catherine Braithwaite alive but she is seen running frantically into the burning manor, screaming. Her body can be looted afterwards in the charred remains of the house. The family, however, is not destroyed. Plenty of the Braithwaite cousins are still alive and most likely the leadership of the family most likely transferred to the next eldest relative. This is proven by the fact if Arthur chooses to help Penelope Braithwaite and Beau Gray escape, they are ambushed on the train by Braithwaite hired guns and cousins. Members * Catherine Braithwaite - Head of the family * Penelope Braithwaite * Gerald Braithwaite * Gareth Braithwaite - Son of Catherine Braithwaite * Bartholomew Braithwaite - Son of Catherine Braithwaite * Hamish - Braithwaite Manor guard Trivia * In Undead Nightmare, during the mission Curious Tales from Blackwater, Mordecai Robbard's niece will mention a Mister Braithwaite, who had been dead a year as of 1911. * After Braithwaite Manor burns down, Catherine's charred body can be found within the rubble. }} Category:Redemption Characters Category:Factions in Redemption 2